


The proud witch of Dover (A Fred Weasley Love Story)

by ginatoldmeso



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Angst with a Happy Ending, Best Friends, Book 4: Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire, Eventual Fluff, Eventual Happy Ending, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Happy Ending, Hogwarts, I Don't Even Know, Light Angst, Male-Female Friendship, Mutual Pining, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Swearing, Triwizard Tournament
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-23
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-04-26 23:16:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 14,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14412609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ginatoldmeso/pseuds/ginatoldmeso
Summary: Mira Steward is a brilliant witch with a good family name and a bright future ahead, something Fred knows way too well. The only thing he doesn’t know is how to tell her he’s in love with her without losing his best friend.





	1. Mira

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys!  
> This is my first fanfiction and I hope you'll like it. I just wanted to find a way to keep Fred alive (we've all been there, don't lie). Not a native English speaker, so please let me know if I make some mistakes. I'm still using a working title cause I can't come up with a really good one, so I'm open to suggestions. I appreciate any kind of feedback or advice, don't be shy and leave a comment! Love you, have a good read

**[MIRA’S POV]**

It was the summer after the fifth year and the O.W.L.s had arrived a few days before, not bringing much to her surprise.

That morning Mira had gotten up impatiently. She had always been an early bird (it was more of a habit than a choice), but this time it was different. Every lost minute seemed to be a cause of pain, such was her emotion. She had been itching for the 422nd Quidditch World Cup since the beginning of the holidays. Finding the tickets was quite easy, given all her family’s right contacts. Waiting was really the hard part!

Angelina Johnson had hosted her during the week before the match. Being one of Griffyndor’s chasers, she was naturally a big fan of the sport. Mira peered at her friend while thinking: this wasn’t just any pleasant event. To her, it was the chance to run away from the silent horror back at home.  _‘It’s gonna be nice’_ , she thought,  _'not spending the summer alone for a change’_.

A few hours later, they had finished pitching their tent. Mira and Angelina had decided to have a look around the campsite. After all, the match wouldn’t have started until late and they knew a lot of their school friends were there. In fact, it didn’t take much time to find Katie Bell and Alicia Spinnet, the other two chasers of the Griffyndor team. Mira has never been one of those girls who have a lot of friends who are… well, girls. That was possibly because boys spend much more time laughing than talking, and there was a lot of things that Mira preferred to leave unsaid. But those girls were smart and frank, and she genuinely enjoyed their company. Actually, Angelina was the only one of the same age as Mira. But she spent so much time at the Quidditch Court that eventually she had grown quite fond of the others.

While they were chatting, they heard a familiar voice calling for them: “Well, look who it is! Charming as always, ladies”. As they turned around, they saw George Weasley, the girls’ teammate, and Mira’s absolute best friend. She winked at him, a wide smile spread across her face. George was fast approaching, but she was looking for someone behind him. A few feet away from George was standing Percy, and those who Mira assumed to be Bill, Charlie and Arthur Weasley. And then there was, of course, Fred -the one she was looking for. All of them were smiling, but Fred’s broad grin, she noticed, was addressed only to her.

Her smile became an amused smirk as she started to rush to him, passing George (who gave her a conspiratorial look). At the same time, Fred started running, so that they met halfway. She closed him in a tight embrace and he lifted her up, making her twirl around in the air. 

“Yeah, I know, I would have missed me too if I were you. I’m awesome”, she broke the silence, her smirk becoming wider. 

Fred laughed. “Somebody is full of herself”, he mocked.

“Well, it’s nice to feel all this love and appreciation. I have to say, as my official best friend, you sure suck at your job”. Mira burst out laughing while turning to face George. He had joined them along with the girls. She let go of Fred and put an arm around his twin’s shoulders.

 "Oh I’m sorry, I must have missed a few classes on the subject. But oddly enough, I still don’t think you can aim for something better, given your winning personality". That made him laugh. Only then Mira realized that both George and the girls had the same playful expression…  _Of course, they knew._

Mira couldn’t tell the precise moment when she and the twins had become friends. They were the same age, so they had ended up getting to know each other. They have been inseparable ever since the first year. It didn’t take long before Mira realised two things: firstly, that they were the only people in the world she trusted as much as she trusted herself. Secondly, that she was in love with Fred. She loved him with all of herself and she knew no other way.

George knew that. In fact, he probably had seen that before Mira herself. There hadn’t been any strange love triangle situation. After all, the boys had different tastes when it came to girls, and George has always had a thing for Angelina. So he has been doing his best to support Mira. He wanted to see her and Fred happy, for they were the most important people to him. Also, his twin brother clearly felt the same as her. Everybody knew those two loved each other, including Mira. But Fred was too much of an idiot to tell her and it was starting to bother her.

**[FRED’S POV]**

Fred was excited to be at the Quidditch Cup, it was a rare luxury for his family. However, the day hadn’t started in the best way possible: first the fight with his mother, which had caused him and George to lose a six months’ work. Then, they had to suffer Amos Diggory blabbering about the last time Hufflepuff Quidditch team had beaten Griffyndor. Fred couldn’t help himself being annoyed.

While he was trying to banish the emotion, he heard George calling someone. Then he saw her.  _Mira Rigel Steward_. All of a sudden, Fred couldn’t see anything but her. He hadn’t even realised he was running. He held her in his arms and buried his face in her raven hair. She smelled like fresh flowers and summer rain, it was intoxicating.

Of course he loved her, how couldn’t he? He hasn’t told her, though, and he wasn’t planning to. Not that he was shy, he was pretty self-confident, even with girls. But Mira was simply in a different league. There was no way she would have chosen him. She was breath-taking, she couldn’t enter a room without turning heads. And she had the bearing of a royal, with a sort of casual elegance that made her irresistible.

Her mother was actually a noble. She had passed away the year before, leaving her daughter with her governess. Nobody knew anything about Mira’s father. The news of her mother’s death had Fred and George worried sick, but the girl didn’t show any emotion. It only took her a few days to hide the suffering that had clouded her eyes. She was strong and proud and Fred loved her for it.

As if that wasn’t enough, she was an exceptionally gifted witch. She exceeded all the seventh year students and there wasn’t a teacher whom she couldn’t impress with her talent.

_She was perfect in every way._

While she was talking with George, Fred met his father’s gaze. The man was approaching them with a smile, along with Fred’s older brothers. They looked curious. 

Fred was about to make the introduction when Mira addressed Arthur with a bright smile. “Mr Weasley, it’s a pleasure to meet you, sir. I’m Mira Steward, I go to school with your sons!”. 

She offered her hand and Mr Weasley shook it with enthusiasm. "So you are the renowned Mira! I’ve heard a lot about you".

“I hope it wasn’t all bad, sir”, she replied with a smile making him laugh. He had met her a few seconds ago and he was already looking at her fondly. Fred smiled to himself. Another of Mira’s qualities: she bewitched anyone who met her, and her genuineness made impossible for her to be disliked.

While she was greeting the others, Mr Weasley said to her and the girls: “That’s our tent. We were planning on cooking an authentic camping meal - you know, like muggles do! Why don’t you join us, later?”. They accepted with pleasure and left with a “See you in a bit”.

Fred was so intent on following them with his gaze that he didn’t notice the little exchange taking place behind his back. “So, it’s her…”, Charlie asked in amusement. 

George nodded with a smirk and peered at his twin: “Man, he’s hopeless”. 

“I like her, she seems cool”, said Bill. 

This time George’s grin was filled with affection, as he replied: “She is”. Mr Weasley was listening in silence, smiling.


	2. The Burrow

**[THIRD PERSON’S POV]**

It was lunchtime. Harry, Ron, and Hermione had got some water and Mr Weasley managed to light a fire. The Diggorys had joined them and the girls were looking at Cedric dreamily. A cheerful voice greeted them. “Sorry, we’re late!”. 

Mira and Angelina had arrived and they quickly hugged everybody. They shook hands with Amos Diggory and introduced themselves. In the meantime Cedric had got up and was looking at them, smiling. Angelina gave him an appraising sort of look and greeted him. Mira, however, gave him a nod and turned away to sit, leaving him with a confused look on his face.

The lunch went great. Mira dived into a Quidditch conversation with Bill and Charlie, with whom she seemed to get on well. She also revealed some muggle camping tricks to Mr Weasley, who was very excited. At the end of the meal, she was already family to them.

When Mr Diggory and Cedric excused themselves, Cedric said: “See you in class, Mira”. He gave her a hopeful smile. 

She looked up with a convincing angelic face and replied with graciousness. “Oh, sure…I’m sorry, what was your name again?”. 

“Uhm, I’m Cedric" - he sounded a bit hurt - "We have Advanced Transfiguration together…”. He was red with embarrassment and left without a word. George, Fred, Harry, and Ron roared with laughter. 

“Did you really have forgotten the name of the most handsome Hogwarts boy?!”. Angelina was in shock, her eyes narrowed. The innocent expression on Mira’s face had been replaced by a devilish grin. 

“Of course I remembered his name, I remember everything”. Her face was at the same time triumphant and annoyed. “I also remember the last match against Hufflepuff. I’m never giving him the satisfaction to call him by his name, that cocky brat…”. 

The boys couldn’t stop laughing. The girls were looking at Mira like she was crazy. Hermione scolded her: “You hurt his feelings as a payback for beating Gryffindor at Quidditch?”. 

Mira frowned, as she was genuinely confused. “Well, yes. I don’t understand your question. He should be happy I didn’t hex him, I tend to do that to people I dislike”. At that point, George was rolling on the floor, laughing his ass off. Fred’s face was aglow, a savage smirk on his lips.

[Originariamente postato da dracomalfoyw](https://tmblr.co/Za3Ylg2IVC1KT)

Later that night, they were getting ready for the match. Everybody was admiring the new purchases, and even Hermione was examining her Omiocular.

“Fred, George!”. The twins turned around to see Mira running towards them. 

“Hey, monkey. What’re you up to?”. Fred widened his eyes, the breath caught in his throat. Mira had changed for the occasion: while running, the emerald hems of her dress fluttered in the summer breeze. She had silver shamrocks painted on her face and arms. She looked like a fairy. 

She handed out something to George. “I thought you might want a souvenir since you gambled all your money”. It was a beautiful knitted scarf with an Irish motif on it. She took the other one and started wrapping it around Fred’s neck. “I like how green looks on you”, she chuckled. Her slender fingers lingered just for a moment on his skin. 

“These are wicked!”, George uttered, “You are the best, Mira”. She glanced at him with a raised eyebrow. 

Then she spoke in amusement: “That’s funny, I thought I heard you saying that I sucked”. George shrugged and patted her on the head. “Anyway, I’ll be going now. See you, losers”. 

Fred smiled at her. “Sure, see you. And thanks, Mira”. She smirked and set off. She was already distant when Fred shouted. “Hey, Mira?”. When her big blue eyes met his gaze, he couldn’t help himself. “You look beautiful”, the boy grinned. 

She hushed for a moment, then she burst out laughing and ran off shaking her head. George patted his twin on the back.

 **[FRED’S POV]**  

The next few hours had been surreal. The euphoria for the Irish team victory had been washed away by fear and panic. Chaos reigned. The air was filled with screams of people trying to escape from the Death Eaters. Many tents had been set on fire. Fred was dragging Ginny towards the woods. They reached a clearing where lots of people gathered after running away from the campsite. 

“Damn, we lost the others! I hope they’re alright”, George was looking around with a worried expression. There was a desperate woman who had lost her daughter and was shouting her name.

Fred was anxious and he squeezed his sister’s hand. He felt a wave of relief as he glimpsed Angelina’s cornrows, but it was immediately followed by pure terror.

 Angelina and her parents were looking at the woods with concern, and Mira wasn’t with them. Fred was now struggling to breathe. He barely noticed his twin’s grip on his shoulder. “I’m sure she’s safe, she’s way more tough than us combined”, George muttered.

Fred was about to go and look for her when they heard a shriek. “Mommy!”. Mira had arrived carrying the little girl. She had a cut on her cheek and her clothes were scorched, but she seemed fine. She returned the child to the mother. The woman had burst into tears and kept thanking her. Angelina and her parents approached her, clearly relieved. She told something to them and looked around.

Then she met Fred’s stare and her expression relaxed. Fred hadn’t moved, he was just feasting his eyes on the sight. And then, he was clinging to her. He felt her tight grasp around him. They stayed like this, holding on to each other as if their life depended on it.

Behind them, George put an arm around Ginny shoulders and smiled. 

Back at the tent they finally met with the others. After a bit, Mr Weasley had arrived together with Harry, Ron, and Hermione. Mira had thanked Angelina and her family, then she had said goodbye and joined Fred and George. Fred was still embracing her, for he was incapable of letting her go.

After having discussed what had happened, Mr Weasley spoke to Mira. “Mira, tonight you’re staying with us, obviously. And tomorrow I’ll bring you home”. 

“You are very kind, sir, but there’s no need for that”, she replied, “I was going to spend the rest of the summer at the Leaky Cauldron anyway. I’ll catch the Knight Bus”. 

Mr Weasley looked puzzled. “You’re spending the summer at the Cauldron? Alone?”. 

Mira gave him a gentle smile. “I live alone with my governess and the house servants. Believe it or not, the Leaky Cauldron is a big improvement”. Although her voice sounded friendly, her expression was tense. She always struggled when talking about her family situation. Fred strengthened his grip on her. 

Mr Weasley gave the girl a fatherly smile. “Well, then it’s decided. You’re going to stay with us! If you’d like to, of course”. 

For the first time since they knew Mira, she blushed. “I … I don’t want to inconvenience, Mr Weasley”. 

“Nonsense! Molly and I will be glad to have you!”. George joined his father and encouraged her, so she accepted gratefully. Fred was in seventh heaven. That night he fell asleep with a smile on his lips and Mira’s scent all over him.

[Originariamente postato da batladies](https://tmblr.co/ZOPJkx1ACzd_d)

It was dawn when they departed for The Burrow. Everybody was exhausted given the lack of sleep and the recent events. Mira and the twins, however, seemed full of energy: the journey back had been filled with their laughs and jokes. 

When the house became visible, they saw Mrs Weasley running towards them. She was still wearing slippers and her eyes were red. When she hugged the twins sobbing, Fred flushed violently and avoided Mira’s gaze. 

As they were heading inside, Mr Weasley introduced Mira to Molly and explained the situation to his wife. Mrs Weasley looked sincerely glad and hugged Mira. “We’re happy to have you, dear! The boys speak very highly of you”. Mira humbly thanked the woman and joined the others for breakfast.

After Percy and Mr Weasley went to the office, Mrs Weasley turned to Mira. “So dear, how were your O.W.L.s?”. 

“Quite satisfying, Mrs Weasley”, replied the girl with a smile. 

“Oh, is that how we’re calling your results now? Satisfying?”. George looked down at her, half-amused, half-exasperated. “Mira couldn’t get less than Outstanding even if she tried”. 

“Don’t exaggerate, Georgie”, she laughed. 

Fred stepped in with a smirk. “Sure, we’re the ones exaggerating… You’re taking N.E.W.T. classes since our fourth year and still, no one can put up with you. I’m positive McGonagall would like to kiss her little overachiever”. Everybody laughed. 

“Flitwick said that you have the same talent as Dumbledore when he was our age”, observed George. 

Mrs Weasley was looking at Mira like she was the best thing that happened to her. Mira was smiling, but her eyebrows were arched as if she thought everyone was crazy. “Maybe you could talk some sense into these two! I’m afraid they’re wasting their talent”. Mrs Weasley was giving the twins an anxious look. 

Mira looked straight into the woman’s eyes, still smiling. “You don’t need to worry about them, Mrs Weasley. They are brilliant, they’ll achieve success in no time”. The girl had spoken quietly like she was stating the obvious. 

Mrs Weasley gave her a sweet smile and said: “Now I know why the boys are so fond of you”. Mira chuckled. 

“They overestimate me, I suspect”. 

“And you?”, Fred was looking at her with an arched brow. 

“Most definitely”, she laughed.

Later that day, the boys had reentered the house after a Quidditch game. Mira was looking around and had her back to them. Fred felt uncomfortable all of a sudden. 

As if he had read his mind, George spoke. “Well, I guess it’s different when you’re used to a seaside mansion…”. She hadn’t turned around, but she replied. “Yeah, you can say that again!”. 

George’s smile wavered. “I know, it’s not much, but -”. 

She cut him off. “I love it!”. Mira wasn’t even listening to him. She had turned around with a bright smile. “It’s chaotic and full of life, that’s how a home should feel like…Like you two. Thank you for bringing me here”. She hugged them and ran off into the kitchen to help their mother. 

 _‘Of course, she likes it’_ , Fred thought to himself.  _'She’s one of a kind’_.


	3. Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes

**[MIRA’S POV]**

“Hey, Freddie. Whatcha doing?”. Mira had suddenly hugged Fred from behind and rested her chin on his head. It had been a week since the World Cup. 

That afternoon, The Burrow was filled with a peaceful atmosphere. It was cold outside, so everybody was just hanging out in the living-room. In the corner of the room, Fred was writing something on a piece of parchment. At his side, George was gazing at the quill’s movement. 

“Hey, monkey. Er- I’m just…”, Fred frowned looking at the letter. Mira had a glance at it and understood. 

“Ah, I see”. She knew about the Leprechaun gold which Bagman had given him and George as their winning. The twins had confided in her because they were worried, but she had reassured them: it surely was a mistake. So they decided to write Bagman a letter.

With a shrug, Fred put down the quill. “I was done, anyway. Do you fancy doing something?”. 

Mira smiled in the most kittenish way. “Sure thing. Why don’t you take me somewhere? I’m bored”. She fluttered her long eyelashes. Fred grinned. 

Then he turned to his brother. “You coming, right Georgie? I’ll grab the coats”. Fred left the room to go upstairs. 

“Oh, c'mon. Seriously?”, muttered Mira. Everyone had silently listened to their conversation. Bill was about to burst into laughter. 

George sighed. “Wow, he looks like me but is much more stupid”. 

“Tell me about it…”, replied the girl. 

George chortled. “I can hex him if you want”. Mira flashed a smile at him. 

“Nah, I wanna kill him myself”. He laughed.

[Originariamente postato da my-harry-potter-generation](https://tmblr.co/ZmWhiq20Bw8nh)

Finally, it was time for them to return to Hogwarts. Once they reached the platform, they exchanged greetings and Mira thanked Mrs Weasley once again. The woman hugged her tightly in return. Bill shook her hand enthusiastically, and Charlie promised her to show her a dragon, someday. In fact, it was a passion they had in common. The girl watched them with affection as the train began to move.

After the feast, Dumbledore announced the Triwizard Tournament.  _Sounds interesting_ , thought Mira. 

“You’re JOKING!”. Fred’s voice had broken the silence, making everyone laugh. Once dismissed, they headed towards the Gryffindor Tower. The twins were already planning to fool the judges and enter the Tournament. Mira grinned. She knew the boys had zero chances to fool Dumbledore, but their keenness was quite entertaining. 

When they parted, she kissed them goodnight as she always did. But while she was heading towards the dormitory she could’ve sworn she heard Fred sighing.

The day after was a blast. Everyone was talking about what had happened to Malfoy: apparently, he had tried to attack Harry when his back was turned, and professor Moody had turned him into a ferret. It literally took Mira five minutes to stop laughing and in the end, she had tears in her eyes. In the afternoon, they had Moody’s class. There was something in the man that made Mira uncomfortable, but even she had to admit it had been a crazy interesting lesson. She hadn’t found it challenging, but Moody knew what he was about and it was exciting.

[Originariamente postato da measure-the-oblivion](https://tmblr.co/ZkBn0v2Bca0se)

That night Mira was sitting by the fire, listening to Fred and George. It was late and the common room was empty. Bagman hadn’t answered the boys’ letter, yet, so they were a bit worried. The girl had a bad feeling about the whole story, but she didn’t want them to be preoccupied. 

“Bagman is involved in the Tournament, he’ll come to Hogwarts soon and you’ll be able to talk to him”, she reassured them. 

George smiled down at her and his expression cleared. Then he said goodnight and headed to the dorm. “I’ll see you later, right, Freddie?”, he sneered. Fred didn’t move. He was staring at the fire with a doubtful face. 

Suddenly he spoke. “Do you reckon we can do it?”, he asked. Mira, who was staring at him, frowned in confusion. “Weasleys’ Wizard Wheezes”, he added. “Do you think we have a chance? Well, assuming that Bagman gives us our money back…”. The girl gave him an incredulous look and laughed heartily. 

She went sitting in front of him. Their faces were inches apart. She looked into his eyes and spoke in a resolved tone. “I’ve always known you can. No doubt about it. Why are you chickening out?”. 

Fred sniggered. “I’m not. It’s just…I needed to hear that from someone with common sense. Thank you”. 

“Yeah, whatever, Weasley”. He kissed her forehead, softly.

[Originariamente postato da couplenotes](https://tmblr.co/ZfWLRh2Cr_7ss)

Soon it was October 30th, the date established for the arrival of the people from Durmstrang and Beauxbatons. When she went down to breakfast, Mira found the twins still talking about Bagman. She was getting annoyed at the man, for she was very protective of her friends. 

As Harry, Hermione, and Ron joined them, she ignored the rest of the conversation, and she focused back on George’s Transfiguration homework. Since she was often dispensed from doing assignments, she had the habit of correcting Fred and George’s. Sometimes she even wrote them from scratch. It wasn’t like they asked her to, they didn’t care much about their grades. But that gave them more free time and kept her mind busy. It was an ideal arrangement.

[Originariamente postato da models-in-motion-gifs](https://tmblr.co/ZxP3Ml2Pf6oKH)

**[FRED’S POV]**

Fred looked away in annoyance. Hermione was blabbering about S.P.E.W. and he didn’t want to be dragged into the conversation. Mira was sitting across the table and was editing a piece of their homework. It happened so often that he and George had become used to it. There was a faint smile on her lips. She almost seemed relaxed. As Fred was staring at her, she bit her lip absent-mindedly. 

The boy had to hold back from groaning, and he couldn’t take his eyes off of her. When he met George gaze, he saw his twin amused expression and his arched eyebrows. Fred slightly shook his head and cracked a smile, then he threw his brother a balled-up piece of paper.

They were ordered into lines as they were waiting for the other schools to arrive. Mira was in the first row, by professor McGonagall side, in order to officially welcome the newcomers. The Beauxbatons bunch was the first to arrive. They were about a dozen, mostly girls, and they didn’t seem very interesting. The Durmstrang blokes, however, brought a surprise: Viktor Krum, the Bulgarian Seeker, was with them. Several girls giggled as they saw him. Fred looked at the rest of the Durmstrang delegation. They were all boys and - Fred noticed irritated - as they were passing, many of them gave Mira shameless appreciation glances.

After the feast, Dumbledore introduced the judges of the Tournament (all the Headmasters, plus Crouch and Bagman), and explained the rules to join. Fred was beaming. Fooling the Age Line around the Goblet of Fire didn’t seem impossible. With a few drops of Ageing Potion, he could’ve done it. 

Winning the Tournament… the one thousand gallons… It was the perfect chance for him and George to open a joke shop and make some real money. And he would have also got to have fun and do stuff that was usually forbidden. He gave his twin a mischievous grin, his eyes glinting.


	4. Strategy

[Originariamente postato da hogwartsfansite](https://tmblr.co/Z13OFm1eOcbDW)

**[MIRA’S POV]**

“Know what? I kinda liked it!”. Mira was at dinner with the others and was looking at the twins. They had just returned from the hospital wing after they failed to put their name in the Goblet. Lee and Mira had mocked all the way there, as they had sprouted long, white beards. Fooling Dumbledore’s Age Line with Ageing Potion didn’t work - _no surprise there_. “The beard was a big improvement for you two, you should’ve taken it into consideration as a permanent solution”. 

Everybody laughed. Fred smirked. “Well, I have to say, I was rocking the Merlin style. You do have to admit, I looked better than Georgie”. 

“Hey!”, George protested. Mira rolled her eyes and chuckled. 

Fred often teased her and flirted with her as a joke, but for some reason, he never took it seriously.  _It’s so frustrating_ , she thought.

The Great Hall was silent as Dumbledore announced the champions’ names. “Viktor Krum”. People applauded. “Fleur Delacour”. She sure was pretty. “Cedric Diggory”.  _Ugh_ , thought Mira.  _So he made it… Hope he can keep up_. She sighed. Then she heard Harry’s name and she froze. This whole thing didn’t look promising at all. In the following days, Mira tried to keep an eye on Harry, especially because he didn’t have Ron to look out for him this time. She knew he didn’t put his name in the Goblet of Fire, it wasn’t like him. But since it had probably been someone from the school, he was in danger. The Death Eaters at the World Cup, the Black Mark, and then this…  _What’s going on?_

The day of the First Task she was worried. Seeing the dragons didn’t help one bit. But when Harry brilliantly managed to get past the Horntail, she relaxed. 

Also, Charlie went to greet her and made her get close to one of the dragons. “As I promised you before, a dragon in the flesh!”. She couldn’t help but smile at the glorious sight. Sure, dragons were deadly, but they were gorgeous beasts, too.

When she entered the Common Room that evening, Ron was laughing at Harry’s side.  _Finally_ , she smiled and joined the celebration. Fred rushed to her side, smiling. He handed her a cup of chocolate custard (her favourite), which he had nicked from the kitchens. 

He was about to speak, but he stopped when he heard a scream as Neville was turning into a large canary. Mira laughed and watched the twins announce their latest inventions, the Canary Creams. They were more talented than they cared to admit.

A week later, at the end of the lesson, Professor McGonagall had announced the approaching Yule Ball. There had been lots of different reactions. Basically, all the girls were really looking forward to it, while the boys…not so much. Mira had wondered whether Fred was going to ask her or not. 

A few days passed. In the Common Room, Fred and George were chatting with Lee, Harry, and Ron. Mira was reading. “So, how are the preparations for the Ball going?”. George had sit next to her on the couch. 

“Oh, buzz off!”, she snapped. She didn’t intend to sound so harsh, so she turned to him to apologize. 

But he flashed her a sympathetic smile. “If it’s of any consolation, all those guys asking you to the dance are driving him mad”.

Mira glanced at Fred and sighed. It was true that she couldn’t even walk in the corridor without some guy inviting her. Some people might have found it flattering. But not Mira. She had inherited her mother’s beauty. Her blue doe eyes, her full lips, her soft fair skin, even her beautiful figure. She had often been told she was beautiful, but it wasn’t something she was proud of. Quite the contrary. Her appearance always made difficult for her to be taken seriously. People didn’t care about what she did as they cared about how she looked. But she perfectly knew that there is no credit in beauty. She preferred to be complimented on her abilities because those were something she could be proud of.

George interrupted her thoughts. “Want me to tell Lee to invite you? We can make Fred jealous so that he buckles”. 

Mira raised her brow and spoke in a cold voice. “I’m not that childish, nor that desperate”. She was now gazing at Fred with a provocative demeanour. In the meantime, Angelina and Alicia had joined them on the couch. 

“I think we should bug him”, smirked Angelina. She smiled in a mysterious way at their puzzled expressions. “Leave it to me”.

The next morning they were having breakfast, the girls sit in front of the boys. “Is it true that Cedric Diggory invited you to the Ball?”, asked Angelina with an innocent smile. Mira frowned at the question.  _So that’s her strategy?_  

Eventually, she nodded. “Yes, but I heard he’s now going with Cho Chang”. 

Alicia giggled. “How many invitations did you get til now, Mira? Yesterday I was with you for a few hours and, like, six boys asked you… everybody wants a piece”. 

“All the Durmstrang guys have already asked her. Well, except for Krum”, insisted Angelina. Mira shrugged. She appreciated their efforts, but that wasn’t her style. She was far too frank to play jealousy games. 

She met her friends’ eyes: they were all smirking in amusement. Fred, on the other hand, was staring at his plate. Angelina decided to finish him off. “I really don’t get why you didn’t say yes to Cedric. He’s so handsome, and one of the champions. You two would look great together!”. 

Mira sighed. Since they were already there, she thought, she’d better play along. “Don’t doubt that, but I don’t fancy Pretty-Boy Diggory nor anyone who’ve invited me. I have a guy on my mind and I was waiting for him to ask, but he still hasn’t. Maybe he doesn’t like me back”, she answered nonchalantly.

**[FRED’S POV]**

CLUNG. Fred had dropped his fork on the plate and was staring at Mira. “What? Who is he?”, he asked at once. Then he made a big effort and cracked a smile. “Well, there’s no way he doesn’t like you. He’s going to invite you, otherwise, he’s an idiot”. Fred felt physical pain while forcing those words out. His natural instinct was to keep her all to himself.

What happened next was totally unexpected. Mira was looking at him with a strange face. It was half-pissed, half-playful. “Couldn’t have said that better myself, Freddie. You  _are_  an idiot”. 

Fred was confused and searched for George’s eyes. His twin brother was radiant. Mira chuckled and went on. “God, you’re slow… It’s you. It’s always been you. I’ve been sending you all sort of signals, but you never made a move. What, are you scared of me or something?”. 

She rolled her eyes sarcastically. “Everyone can tell that I’m in love with Fred Weasley, except him. That’s a bad joke for a prankster like yourself, don’t you reckon?”. Mira’s voice hadn’t quivered once. She looked calm and collected as if she was saying something perfectly normal.

[Originariamente postato da mariryhanen](https://tmblr.co/ZYcn4h26OkikB)

It took him a few seconds, then Fred broke into a mischievous smile. Then he leapt towards her, dropping stuff across the table, and took her face in his hands. 

He kissed her. At first slowly and gently. But when she grabbed his tie and pulled him near, his kiss became more fierce. As he sunk his hands into her hair, the air filled with laughter and cheers. Their friends were even clapping. Fred stopped to look at Mira and they both burst into laughter. 

“FINALLY”, roared George. The two brothers looked at each other. 

“I’m sorry, Georgie. She’s definitely the smart one in the couple”, grinned Fred. Then he jumped on the table, smirking.


	5. Freesia

**[MIRA’S POV]**

Fred was standing on the Gryffindor table, beaming. He and Mira had just confessed their feelings to each other, and now… 

“Er- Freddie? You okay? What are you doing, exactly?”, asked Mira. She was chuckling nervously and her brows were arched. 

The boy looked like he was on the winner’s spot. He drew the attention of the entire crowd. “Has he gone mental?!”, Mira muttered worriedly to George. He just shrugged and turned his gaze back to his brother. 

“Hello, fellow students!”, Fred started to speak loudly. “I’ll just take a minute of your time to announce that this beautiful young woman - and he pointed at Mira, who let out a sarcastic grin - will do me the honour of accompanying me to the Yule Ball”. Fred stopped and looked around at the crowd, before speaking again with a smirk. “Also, before any of you gets any strange ideas…She’s mine, now and always. Right, gorgeous?”. 

Mira gave him a flirtatious smile and winked. “Of course, my love”, she laughed and shook her head. “Now and always”. She said those last words in a whisper, only for him to hear.

[Originariamente postato da moon-leviosa](https://tmblr.co/Z71yBk1_tyiLJ)

“MISTER WEASLEY, WHAT EXACTLY DO YOU THINK YOU’RE DOING?”, barked Professor McGonagall. She was rushing towards them and she didn’t look happy. “How dare you make such a racket in the Great Hall! Ten points from Gryffindor!”. 

But Fred flashed her a charming smile. “I’m sorry, Professor. I just thought I had to share my ridiculously good luck in finding a dance partner”. 

Mira let out a chortle and Professor McGonagall looked down at her. “I expect you will contain the imbecility of Mister Weasley here, Miss Steward. I will be most seriously displeased if a Gryffindor student embarrasses the school in any way”. 

“I’m afraid I’ve never been much of a success in that field, Professor”, replied the girl. Professor McGonagall nodded sharply and turned away. Mira turned to look at Fred. 

He grinned and put an arm around her shoulders. “Let’s get out of here, yeah?”, he murmured in her ear. His warm breath against her skin sent shivers down her spine. They left the Hall quickly, and as they were passing through the door Fred raised his fist in triumph.

The weather was cold but sunny so he guided her outside and they strode off down the lawn toward the lake. They threw themselves on the grass in the shade of a beech tree on the edge of the lake. Fred was holding her in his arms when Mira placed her hands on his chest and looked into his brown eyes. She gave him a peck on the lips and he smiled. “Blimey, what took you so long?”. 

She replied with a small punch. “Excuse me?! Then why haven’t you said anything at all!”. She felt his chest vibrating with laughter. 

“Fair enough… dunno, I guess I couldn’t imagine you falling for me. Thought I didn’t stand a chance”. 

She rolled her eyes. “You’re the only one who’s ever stood a chance”. She was about to speak again when Fred’s arms pulled her on top of him. They kissed passionately, and he tightened his grip around her waist. Her long hair was tickling his face, so he tucked it behind her ears. 

Then he spoke in a husky voice. “If I had known it would’ve ended up like this, I would’ve definitely got a move on”. 

“Yeah, it’s a shame that you’re an imbecile”, she hissed. Fred smirked and his eyes lit up. 

He rolled on top of her and teased. "Well, I am a Quidditch player after all. I don’t mind starting at a disadvantage, I find it rather stimulating". She laughed but stopped when he kissed her on the neck. 

“Quidditch’s the best…”, she murmured in a hoarse voice. He chuckled against her soft skin. The boy started kissing her again, hungrily. Mira felt the electricity in her body and wrapped her legs around his waist, pulling him as close as possible. He groaned and his hands slid from her face to her thighs, as he squeezed them. 

Suddenly, she pulled away and caressed his cheek, one hand still grasping his ginger hair. Fred was staring at her, clearly worried to have done something wrong. Her eyes were widened, and she started laughing. At first a giggle, but then she was almost howling. 

“All right, monkey, you’ve utterly gone nuts. Knew this was coming, to be honest, but don’t worry. I love you anyway”, he mocked with raised eyebrows. 

She grunted. “I was just thinking it’s really you holding me and it made me laugh…I mean, it’s hilarious, we spent five years liking each other and now that we’re here I’m just…Dunno, beyond happy?”. She grinned again. 

He lied down next to her and hugged her, smiling at the clouds. “I wonder…" , he asked in a low voice, "I’m clearly the good-looking brother, but how’d I get so lucky?”. She kissed his chest as he sank his face into her silky hair.

[Originariamente postato da shadowtrick](https://tmblr.co/ZVb6Xy2C0pbMT)

**[FRED’S POV]**

Mira’s hair smelled incredibly good. “Like freesia”, she’d said. It was her shampoo. Fred felt peaceful. The urgency he had been feeling til then to kiss every inch of her body was gone. Or rather, it had been replaced. He was now realising that she was real, she wasn’t going to vanish like in one of his dreams. They had all the time in the world, and he was never gonna let her go. With a smirk, he kissed her temple and rested his chin on her head. She buried her face in the crook of his neck, not before leaving a soft peck on his jugular, which made him shiver.

When they entered the Great Hall for dinner, lots of eyes were staring at them. Mostly there were curious girls and guys that looked like they were about to throw something. Mira didn’t deem them worthy of even a glance. Fred grinned devilishly and put his arm around her shoulder, pulling her closer. They sat with George and the others. 

“Picture me impressed”, said George mischievously. “Didn’t reckon you two would be back in time for dinner”. Giggles echoed through the Gryffindor table. 

Fred smirked. “Somebody was hungry. After a lot of movement it’s good to restore your energy, wouldn’t you agree?”. The others chortled. 

Mira rolled her eyes but she had half a smile on her face. “Are you done with your nonsense, you two? Plus, right now I’d murder you both if it meant I could get some dessert”, she threatened in fake annoyance. George burst into laughter and patted her on her shoulder, then he returned to his conversation with Lee, Harry, and Ron. 

Fred pecked her on the forehead and whispered “I love you, monkey”, before joining the conversation.

[Originariamente postato da permeate](https://tmblr.co/ZHnust2XAmuDD)

The following days were perfect, there was no other way to describe them. Canary Creams were a success, Fred and George kept receiving orders. They had earned enough money to start producing something new. Sure, Bagman hadn’t answered their letter, yet, but they were optimists. The upcoming holidays always brought a joyful and serene atmosphere… especially if - like Fred - you didn’t value your academic results too much. 

Of course, the best part of the day was the time spent with Mira. Fred felt like everything had changed, but at the same time stayed the same. She was still his best friend. They spent a lot of their free time with George and Lee, as usual, joking and plotting and working on new inventions. To be fair, he and Mira laughed a lot even when they were alone. 

Sure, they had their own lovey-dovey moments when they just kissed until they were both out of breath. But mostly they played around and talked for hours. Sometimes she simply read a book or snoozed leaning against his chest, while he was busy. Those were some of his favourite moments. Her presence seemed to make enjoyable even the most insignificant moments.

“That’s the third one you eat… you feeling all right?”, asked George with mock concern. They were dining and Mira had just grabbed another chocolate pudding. 

She shrugged and replied, her mouth still full. “I’m starving! And my beautiful brain needs sugar to work… not that you would understand something like that, of course”, she teased. Fred and Lee chortled. 

“Oh, well. Who needs a brain when you have a face like mine”, he winked, making her laugh. He looked around briefly, then he added: “You are basically the only girl who’s eating dessert”. That was true, lots of girls were staring at the desserts with desire. With the Yule Ball impending, they had probably decided to go on a diet. “And you had three. You sure your dress will fit?”. 

George’s playful smirk wavered when he met Mira’s narrowed eyes. “Got a problem, Georgie?”. Angelina and Alicia looked alarmed and gave the boy an outrageous gazed as if they couldn’t believe he had said something like that. 

“Maybe you should run, now”, Fred whispered to him. His brother swallowed nervously, and the air was tense for a moment. 

But soon the effect was ruined, as Mira roared with laughter. "You should’ve seen your face, mate!“. Her laugh spread along the Gryffindor table, and even George sneered. 

"I have to say, you got me this time, Steward. Thought I was going to die”. 

She shook her head, amused. “I don’t care about dieting, especially when the house-elves are outdoing themselves like this”, she said glibly, before returning to her dessert. Fred stared at her eating and thought there wasn’t a more beautiful sight in the world.


	6. Memories

[Originally posted by danceinthegarden](https://tmblr.co/Zjs4Gl2RSBVla)

**[MIRA’S POV]**

Fred was everything Mira ever wanted, but she had never realised how ardently she loved him until then. Every emotion she had always despised and avoided, all at once had become something entirely other, something to crave. He made her feel weak, which she had always been afraid of. But now that she wasn’t alone anymore, she’d realised there was nothing wrong with a little bit of weakness. 

There was something ancient and deep about their feelings that Mira couldn’t explain. She would have given her life for him, and since Voldemort was probably still around that possibility wasn’t so abstract. Fred was her present and future and no one was going to ruin this for them. 

During the days that preceded the Ball, she decided that she wanted to give him all of her soul. Since he was her present and future, he deserved her past, too. So she told him everything. 

Her mother was the descendant of Isolt Sayre, founder of the North American magical school Ilvermorny. Over time, her descendants moved back to British lands and became part of the Royal Family. So their family was considered very important both in the magic and in the muggle world. Mira was born into wealth and splendour, but also into her mother’s immense love. 

“Her name was Martha Morringan Steward. She was an extraordinary woman, really”. Mira was in Fred’s arms, sitting on the floor near the fireplace. 

He smiled. “I have no doubt about it. She had to be special since she was your mother. And beautiful, too”. 

The girl chuckled. “She was. She had this kind of innate elegance, you just couldn’t help being bewitched. And she was brave and determined. Well, she had been sorted into Ravenclaw, but that didn’t make her any less fierce than a Gryffindor”. 

“Course not. Clever and strong… she really does sound familiar”, he teased. But Mira shook her head with a slight smile. 

“No, I’m not like her. I haven’t got her kindness, nor her strength. But everything good I have, everything I am, I owe it to her. I’m forever grateful for all she’s taught me”. 

Fred stayed silent for a moment, then he added in a murmur “I would’ve loved to meet her. I’m so sorry she was taken away from you”. Mira gave him a peck on the cheek. 

“You would’ve like her. And I’m positive she would’ve loved you”. She smiled, the continued. “Losing her- her death left this dark hollow in my heart. For a time, I was lost in grief too intense to describe. But then again, she had taught me that sometimes pain is good, because if you have something to lose then it means you’re alive. It means you  _have_  to fight. And that’s what I did, or tried to do, anyway”. 

The only sound in the room was the crackling of the fire. “She must be so proud of you, Mira. I know I am”.

During one of their many late night conversations, Fred gathered the courage to ask her about her father. Mira sighed. It was just a matter of time before someone asked her, and she trusted Fred more than anyone. So she entrusted him with her biggest secret. Who her father was, why she didn’t talk about him, and why she had kept her mother’s last name… 

The words she had held back for so long flowed from her lips like a flood, and she let herself be carried away by them with desperation. 

When she fell silent, Fred didn’t say anything. He cupped her cheeks and kissed her. Then he held her in his arms cradling her, and they fell asleep like this, on the couch of the common room.

************************************************* 

Finally, it was Christmas Day. Mira had been wakened up by the girls’ excited giggles. She immediately spotted the usual pile of presents at the foot of her bed and sighed. 

She loved receiving presents, who didn’t, but it also made her feel uneasy. She always had so much, things she didn’t even need, that she didn’t like the idea of her friends making sacrifices only to buy her gifts. She was far more into giving gifts, it was the perfect opportunity to show love and appreciation to the people she cared about.  _But they probably feel the same way_. She smiled to herself and started unwrapping. 

Angelina had given her a book called ‘Advanced Healing Spells’, knowing she dreamt to become a Healer (the Wizarding world equivalent of a Muggle doctor). Mira thanked her with a hug, while in turn, Angelina praised her gift, a bottle of her favourite perfume. Alicia and Katie had given her a beautiful long skirt with an embroidered flower motif. George, together with Lee, had got her a large number of her favourite sweets from Honeydukes, a very much appreciated gift. Her governess, Mrs. Jones, had sent her some rare piano scores she has been searching for long. Much to Mira’s surprise, there was also a hand-knitted jumper from Mrs. Weasley and a change purse made of dragon scales from Charlie. 

Of course, Mira had sent gifts to the entire Weasley family - it was the least she could do since they had hosted her during the summer. But she didn’t expect them to give her something. They were all so kind and selfless, even though they didn’t have much… the Weasleys were definitely her favourite family.

Mira unwrapped the last present. It was a small golden box. There was a note attached which read: “I reckoned it would’ve looked good with your dress. F.W.”. The girls had gathered around their friend, giggling in curiosity, and were urging her to open it. 

When she did, she found a fine gold necklace. The small pendant represented a planet with two moons at its sides and stars all around it. It was made entirely of white opal and diamonds, and you could tell just by looking at it that it was authentic. It was wonderful. 

Mira frowned slightly. Fred must have spent almost all of the money he had recently earned, and Bagman still had the twins’ money. This made that gift even more precious, to her. She had kept all of her mother’s belongings, so she had lots of jewels, and each one was probably more valuable than that necklace… but at that moment she thought of it as her most priceless possession. 

She gently pressed the pendant against her chest, paying no attention to the animated chatter around her.  _You really are an idiot, Freddie._  Smiling, she went down with the others. 

**[FRED’S POV]**

When the boys entered the Great Hall, Mira and the girls were already having breakfast. As she met Fred’s eyes, she ran towards him and threw her arms around him, embracing him tightly. 

“Mmh… to what do I owe this unexpected but much enjoyable welcome?”, asked Fred with a grin. “Is it because it’s Christmas or am I particularly handsome, today?”. He pulled away to meet her gaze and noticed that her eyes were wet. “Oh, crap- What’s wrong?”, he asked worriedly. 

“You shouldn’t have bought me that necklace. Those were supposed to be the money for the joke shop…”, she sighed. “But thank you. It’s beautiful, I love it”. 

He kissed her softly and made her sit. “I wanted you to have something pretty that reminds you of me”, he shrugged. “George was okay with that”. 

George stepped in: “Besides, we are the ones who should say thanks. Your gift was -”. He struggled to find the right words. “Well, thanks, Mira. Seriously”.

 "Yeah, thank you, monkey". Fred squeezed her. Over the years, the girl hadn’t failed once in giving them the right gifts, and this year’s presents were no exception. 

She had gotten them a stock of rare materials for their inventions, most of them Non-Tradeable Substances (the boys never asked how did she get them). She’d also included two new sets of gorgeous magenta robes and a note that said “For when you’ll be famous businessmen. XX”.

They all went out to have a snowball fight in the afternoon. Hermione and the girls chose not to join in and left early to go and get ready for the ball. Mira looked at Angelina in confusion. “What, already? We just have to put the dress on, since when does it take two hours?”. 

“You should come, too”, replied her friend warningly. “Your hair is full of snow, it’ll take time to fix them up”. 

“No way! I wanna keep playing, I’m winning this one”, said Mira in a whiny voice. She looked like a rebel child, with a frown on her face. She shook her head watching the girls leaving. 

Fred laughed at the sight. “Are you even a real girl?”, he asked, pretending to be concerned. In response, she tackled him and thrown him in the snow.


	7. The Yule Ball

**[FRED’S POV]**

Fred was standing in the Entrance Hall, with George, Angelina, Lee, and Alicia behind him. It was almost eight and Mira was still to arrive. 

Angelina sighed. “I told her she was gonna be late. She couldn’t possibly be ready in less than twenty minutes!”. 

Suddenly, they heard a bright voice exclaiming. “All right, move, you lot! I have to take all this gorgeousness downstairs”. A second later, Mira appeared at the top of the marble staircase. A hundred heads turned to look at her, and the Hall fell silent. 

She didn’t seem to notice, she just smoothed her dress and started climbing down the stairs. As she met Fred’s gaze, she winked at him. “Sorry I’m late, guys. I’ve helped Ronald fixing his robes… he’s used a Severing Charm and made a mess”, she rolled her eyes. 

Fred, in the meantime, had forgotten how to breathe. He was staring at her with his mouth open, too stunned to say anything. 

Mira wore the finest blue dress, with laces and embroidery on its hem. The soft fabric floated beautifully as she walked. Her hair wasn’t styled, and her natural dark waves fell plainly on her naked back. Fred’s necklace sparkled in the dim light, warm gold against her porcelain skin. 

She skipped the last steps with a jump and Fred caught her in his arms, lifting her in the air. He kissed her hard, his fingers dug into her bare flesh. Then he stared into her eyes, grinning. “You look- absolutely ravishing. And apparently, I’m not the only one who thinks that”. He hinted at the crowd, where a lot of people was still gazing at her. 

She smirked and spoke in a mellow voice. “Yours is the only breath I aimed to take away. Let them stare all they want, I’m yours”. 

Fred tightened his grip and growled against her neck. “Say that again”. Mira laughed and took him by the hand, and they followed the others into the Great Hall.

The two never stopped talking, not even during the feast, and Fred couldn’t honestly tell what he had just eaten. Not that he cared, of course. He hardly took his eyes from Mira, who was radiant. When the music started, he led her on the dance floor, and they started dancing so exuberantly that people around them kept backing away for fear of an injury. 

“Didn’t take you for a dancer, you’re really good at this!”, exclaimed Mira with an amazed sort of look. 

Fred smirked. “Impressed? It’s one of the many virtues I cultivate in order to seduce the ladies”. 

“Oh, really? Has it ever worked?”, she asked sarcastically raising an eyebrow. 

The boy stroked her cheek. “Just once”, he chuckled. 

“Can we go outside?”, she asked with a smile. “These shoes are killing me, I need a break from all this sexy dancing of yours”. 

“Your wish is my command, m’lady”, he laughed. Then he lifted her and carried her outside, bridal style. They crossed the front doors to reach the rose garden, that had been transformed for the occasion into a sort of grotto full of fairies and decorated with stone statues, ornamental paths, and even a fountain. Fred eased Mira down on a carved bench and kneeled to remove her heels.

**[MIRA’S POV]**

Mira watched Fred while he was rubbing her sore feet. He was a joker, but he could be a real gentleman when he wanted to. The fairy lights made his ginger hair glow as if it was made of embers. He was extremely good-looking, and dashing, and sweet.  _And he’s mine_ , she thought happily. 

“Freddie?”. 

“Mmh?”. 

“I haven’t told you yet- you look very handsome”. 

He flashed her a flirtatious smile and left a small kiss on her ankle, making her shudder. His smile became a mischievous smirk as he began to uncover her flawless skin, kissing every inch of her exposed leg. He stopped above her knee and took his time, caressing her with his rough hands. 

Suddenly, they heard a noise and smartened themselves up just in time to face Snape and Karkaroff, Durmstrang’s Headmaster. “What are you two doing?”, asked Snape sharply. 

“Just getting some fresh air, Professor”, replied Mira in a polite tone of voice. Snape looked at her suspiciously, then he brushed past them without another word. 

“Git”, murmured Fred. Mira sniggered, then threw her hands around him. 

“What do you say if we end this party early and have another one of our own?”, she suggested with a devious grin. “George and the others won’t be back in the dorm for another hour, at least… we could use some alone time, don’t you reckon?”. 

“I like your style, Steward”, he husked.

A few seconds later he was already dragging her towards the Gryffindor Tower. Their laughter echoed down the hallways, as Mira ran barefoot after Fred, shoes in her hand, trying to prevent her precious gown from touching the floor. 

They reached the boys’ dormitory and once they opened the door he grabbed her and pressed her against the wall. She hooked a leg around his waist and kissed him, sucking his bottom lip into her mouth. His lips moved to her ears, brushing them. When he started tugging her earlobe with his teeth, she slammed her head back into the walls. 

The moment she did so, Fred’s eyes blazed. They threw themselves on the four poster bed, chortling. They snogged for a while, their bodies pressed together. 

“Stupid dress!”, complained Fred. He was somehow stuck in the many layers of Mira’s gown and struggled to get rid of it. 

She burst out laughing. “Maybe it’s better if I change into something more comfortable. Can I borrow a t-shirt or something?”. 

“Sure, wear this”, said Fred, handing out a plain navy t-shirt. She thanked him and started undressing. She slipped out of her dress and carefully hung it up. Then she wore the t-shirt, which was obviously too big and reached her knees.

Mira glanced at Fred. He was sitting on his bed and he hadn’t stopped staring at her, enraptured. But he frowned, gazing at something on her stomach, now hidden by his t-shirt. 

“How d'you get that scar? I’ve never seen it before”. 

Mira froze. A wave of pain hit her as she recalled everything. She looked down at him with an ashamed sort of look. She sank into the bed, sitting at his side and staring at her feet. 

“Er- Sorry. You don’t have to tell me, I was just curious”, he mumbled.

But she slightly shook her head. “I- I haven’t told you everything about the day my mother died… I was there”. Fred didn’t move. "She had been sick for months, but that day she seemed particularly bad so I stayed with her. I read her her favourite books, I sang to her. She looked happy, I was very proud of myself for making her smile. Until she whispered  _“You have a lovely voice, honey”_  and I saw her eyes becoming empty". 

Mira was crying in silence, her fingernails dug into her palms. “She died before me. I was horrified, I couldn’t even look at her. So I ran away, I went to the rooftop. There was a broken window in the attic, no one ever went up there so I was the only one who knew about it. I used to go there every night, you know, to watch the stars. But I guess I was too in shock and the second after I was falling, cutting myself on the broken glass. That’s how I got the scar”, Mira gave a hollow laugh. “By running away from the woman who’d given me everything, like she was some sort of monster”. 

She angrily wiped out her tears and turned to look straight into Fred’s eyes. “I hate it, it’s hideous. Every time I see it I remember how I treated her and it just fills me with this-  _this anger_ , and self-loathing. Not that I don’t deserve it”, she added bitterly. Her voice was steady, but she couldn’t stop the tears from running down her cheeks. 

The boy slowly got up, and kneeled before her, taking her hands in his. He tenderly kissed her knuckles, then he lifted the hem of her tee to reveal the long white cicatrix just above her hipbone. He left a small peck on her skin, and then another until he had kissed all the length of the mark. She smiled through the tears. “Now you see me. All of me. I’m not beautiful, nor innocent, and I’m far from perfect”. 

Fred sighed and gave her a crooked smile. “I’m afraid I must strongly disagree”, he whispered. 

“ _Fred-_ ”, she started tiredly, but he cut her out. 

“I love you. I always will. And if you wanna feel guilty and despise yourself, then so be it, I can love you for the both of us. I’ll spend the rest of my days telling you how incredible you are until you finally realise it for yourself. This much I can promise you”. 

She gazed at him for a moment, then she grabbed him by the collar, pulling him into a slow kiss. They pressed their foreheads together and with a sweet smile, Fred tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear. “C'mere, let’s get some sleep”.

**_******_ **

The next thing Mira remembered was Lee Jordan in his pyjamas, looking down at them, sniggering. 

She was in Fred’s arms, their legs intertwined, and (as if that wasn’t enough) she was wearing nothing but his t-shirt, other than her underwear. 

“S'pose you two lovebirds had a pleasant night!”, George grimaced, throwing himself on the bed. 

“Ouch! Georgie, you’re on my leg”, shrieked Mira. 

Fred let out a grunt and kicked his brother. Then he rolled on his stomach and buried his face in the pillow, his body stretched out over Mira’s, pressing her against the mattress. Mira chuckled, seeing how cute he was in the morning, still half-asleep and wearing his dress robe, with his hair all messy. 

She broke free from his grip and sit up, but he caught her by the wrist. “Don’t go!”, he begged in a whiny and raspy voice. 

“I should tell you, he’s not the morning type”, George informed her. 

She rolled her eyes in amusement. “Surprise, surprise”. She kissed Fred on the nose, then grabbed her stuff and snuck off to her room to get changed, not minding the boys’ mocking. She sighed at the thought of all the questions she was about to face once she’d got to her dormitory. Those girls could be very gossipy, at times. She grinned as she opened the door.


	8. Anger

**[MIRA’S POV]**

“So it’s still haunting him?” Mira cackled. It was Saturday, about three weeks after the Ball. Mira was at the Three Broomsticks with Fred, during one of their Hogsmeade visits. 

“Yup, reckon it followed him inside the castle”, he chortled. He and George had enchanted a snowman so that it would come alive and chase after Draco Malfoy, bombarding him with snowballs. 

“He had it coming, after that rubbish about Hagrid he told Rita Skeeter”, she frowned. The Daily Prophet had published an article about Hagrid being part giant, and Draco and the other Slytherins had been more than happy to help discrediting him. 

But Fred wasn’t listening to her anymore so she followed his gaze. Ludo Bagman was seated in a shadowy corner with a bunch of rather threatening-looking goblins. George, who was chatting with Lee at the bar, had spotted him as well. He glanced at his twin, hinting at Bagman, but Fred looked conflicted. 

As if she had been reading his mind, Mira pushed him. “Go talk to him!”. 

He slightly shook his head. “I came here to spend time with you, I don’t wanna-”. 

She chuckled, “Don’t worry Freddie, I’ll be fine. I think I can be on my own for a few minutes. I’m a big tough girl, I can tie my own shoelaces and everything”. 

He smirked and kissed her on the forehead. “I’ll bring you another drink”. 

“Please, do”. She watched his and George’s attempt to speak with Bagman, but the man shook off them and hurried out of the pub. With a disappointed look on their face, George joined Mira at the table and Fred brought her a Butterbeer, throwing himself on the chair. 

“What the bloody hell was that?!”, burst out Mira. “First he pays you with fake money, then he ignores your letters and now he’s avoiding you?”. 

“Yeah, well. It’s not like we can force him”, grumbled George. 

Mira jerked up, furious. “Oh, but I can. I’m going to have a word with him. After all, my family name still means something…That lying git, who does he think he is to-”. 

As she was marching toward the exit, Fred caught her by the waist and forced her to sit down again. “Let me go!”. 

“No way, you need to calm down ”. There was a hint of a smile on his face. She gave him an annoyed look but settled down. “Good girl. Now, there’s no use in wasting time with him. He can’t avoid us forever. Plus, we know Lee’s dad is having a bit of trouble getting his money back as well. We’ll just have to insist”. 

“And, we don’t want for you to get involved”, added George with a resolute tone, cutting off Mira who was about to speak again. She scowled, making him laugh. “We do appreciate your willingness to have a go at a senior Ministry member, though”, he patted her on the head and got up. “If you’ll excuse me, I’ll see you later”, and with a wink, he went up to the bar where Lee was expecting him and they both took off. Mira sighed. 

“Well, what do you know! You’re pretty terrifying when you’re angry, aren’t you?”, teased Fred putting an arm around her shoulders. 

“You know how girls are. We all want a man who looks at us with fear in his eyes”, she smirked. 

“Is that so?”, he laughed and pulled her close, their lips almost touching. “Anyway. Where were we, my love?”.

_************ _

A few days later, Mira was chatting with Katie Bell at the Gryffindor table when she heard someone calling her. “Hey, Steward!”. It was Jeremy Stretton, one of Ravenclaw’s Chasers. He was also one of the guys who had asked her to the Ball and he hadn’t taken well her refusal. He took a seat next to her and she looked at him frowning. 

“Yes? Need anything?”. 

“I wanted to talk to you. So, you’re with Weasley now?”, he asked with a fake-looking smile. 

She narrowed her eyes, her brow even more arched. “Quick- check your face! I just found your nose in my business”. 

He scowled at her caustic reply, but quickly recovered. “What I meant was, are you two official or just dating? Because I wouldn’t mind taking you out for some real fun”, he grinned. 

Mira sipped her pumpkin juice before answer again. “Tempting, but let me ask you, I turned you down and went to the dance with Fred, so why on Godric’s name d'you think this time it’s gonna end differently for you?”. 

He leaned towards her and growled. “Because you don’t know what you’re missing out, Steward. I can give you so much more than him”. 

She burst out laughing. “Thanks, but I think I’ll take my chances. And to answer your previous question, yes, Fred and I are official so… bye”. 

She shook her head in amusement and turned back to Katie, but he insisted. “I know what girls like you want, Steward. Why don’t you make yourself a favour and kiss me?”. 

“Well, I would, but it’s hard for me to do that while I’m vomiting”, she chirped. Katie giggled. 

Stretton’s attempt at a gentle smile was failing, his expression somehow menacing. “He’s a Weasley. He’s not enough for you”, he hissed. 

“Hey Katie, remember when I asked for Jeremy’s opinion?”, asked Mira brightly. Katie nodded no with a smirk. “Yeah, me neither. Sorry”. 

Stretton was definitely mad, at that point, and clenched his jaw before ranting. “Wake up, Steward! You can’t end up with that scum. I mean, does he even have house or he just lives in a shack?!”. People had started to gather around them and a group of Slytherins, including Malfoy, were sniggering. The trio was there too, and Ron’s ears were getting redder. “Royalty can’t mix with his kind. And a cute little thing like you, cannot be wasted on some loser, I won’t allow it. Dump him and go out with me. What would your mother say?”. 

Mira cracked a smile that didn’t reach her cold eyes. She spoke with what was meant to be a calm voice, but it was difficult to hide the disgust and rage that were growing inside her. “Ah, but you see… I’ve heard a lot of imperatives in your big talk. The fact is, if you’re waiting for me to care about what you do or don’t allow, I hope you brought something to eat, cause it’s gonna be a really long wait. Now let me tell you something about my mother, you arrogant jerk. Don’t ever mention her again unless you want to get hurt”, her voice was starting to tremble. “Also, how dare you insult the Weasleys in front of me? And Fred, who’s a hundred times the man you’ll ever be”, she hissed through her clenched teeth. “Do yourself a favour and walk away before I decide that your face could use some remodelling”. 

“What is your problem, Steward?”, he said angrily. 

“Dunno, but I’m sure it can be traced directly back to you", said someone behind Mira. 

She turned to see Fred, George, and Lee, with their arms crossed. Both the twins winked at her. “We’re here if you need us, gorgeous, although it seems you were doing perfectly fine on your own”, Fred smiled down at her. Stretton looked like he was gonna explode. 

“It’s not like I have much more to add”, shrugged Mira. “Glad we cleared things out, Stretton. Luckily for you, idiocy’s not a crime, so feel free to take your face far far away from me”. She gave him a wave goodbye and he rose abruptly.

"Fine! Go on then, stay with your beggar boyfriend. Bet you screw his brother, too, huh? That’s what you like, isn’t it, a whore like you-“. 

"THAT’S ENOUGH”, Fred had taken out his wand and he wasn’t the only one: there were about a half a dozen wands pointed at Stretton. 

“Put those wands down, now”, ordered Mira. “He’s not worth it, guys. Fred, you’re just gonna get punished”. He was about to protest but she cut him out, “I know you don’t care, but I do, so quit it”. She had to force Fred’s arm down, and he still looked like he would’ve gladly given Stretton a lesson, with or without a wand. Finally, Jeremy turned on his heels and stormed away.


	9. Bedtime

**[FRED’S POV]  
**

“Why would you just let him get away with it?”. Fred couldn’t contain the question any longer, and his angry tone resounded in the empty dorm. He was in bed, with Mira at his side. It had become a habit, them sleeping together. Since the Yule Ball, Mira had been sneaking into his dorm every night. Sometimes she played games with the boys or gave them dating tips, and when it was bedtime she crawled into Fred’s arms. She said she slept better like that, and he certainly wasn’t going to complain.

However, this time the air was tense. He had been edgy and gloomy all afternoon, he knew that. He hated to do that to her, but he couldn’t cast off the effect of Jeremy Stretton’s words. The Ravenclaw’s Chaser had approached Mira earlier that day and said a lot of quite unpleasant things regarding both Fred and his family. And for all he tried, Fred couldn’t now stop thinking about it.

Mira turned on her side to look at his face, leaning on her elbow. She narrowed her eyes as if she was trying to read his soul… she often did that when she felt something was troubling him, and it made him feel very uncomfortable, but he stared back at her.

“He’s a moron and I would’ve gladly let you hit him, believe me, but it wasn’t worth the trouble. I hate when you get punished, we can’t spend time together” she smiled, reaching out to caress his face. He clenched his jaw, so she insisted. “What’s really troubling you?”. When he looked away, she cupped his face with her hands, forcing him to meet her gaze. “Hey- talk to me. Please?”.

Her voice was so sweet that he finally surrendered to her touch. He sighed in exasperation, a faint smile on his lips.  _I’m never gonna win against her, am I?_ Then he spoke in a low voice. “Why do you like me?”.

Mira clearly wasn’t expecting that question, because she frowned and stuttered. “Why do I- Wait, what?”.

Fred glanced at her before explaining. “Stretton’s right, you know? There’s no reason for you to like me. So why do you? I’m not incredibly good-looking, I’m not the smartest or the funniest guy. I’m not bad, I know that, but I’m nothing special. And I have nothing to offer to you… What future do you see with a guy who works in a joke shop?”. He had tried to sound nonchalant, but the last question left his mouth like a desperate cry. He had never shown her his insecure side. Actually, he’d never shown it to anyone, not even George, although his twin could always read through him. He was now cursing himself in his head and hoping she wouldn’t found it too pathetic, but her expression was unreadable.

After a few moments, she repeated: “My future”. She shook her head angrily, almost as she couldn’t believe what she had just heard. “Is that what you think, that you’re not good enough for me?!”. She slapped his arm.

“Ouch! Wait, what are you mad for?”.

“I can’t believe you feel that way! And that you think that that’s what I look for in a guy, beauty and wealth and success”.

He noticed the tears she was holding back in her eyes and immediately felt guilty. “No, hey, listen- Mira, listen to me! I didn’t mean that, I know you’re not like that, I- oh, fuck… Please don’t cry, I’m an idiot!”.  _Nice job, Fred!_ He didn’t mean that at all, she was the last person he would ever have called superficial. The problem was his, not hers. He had simply spoken without thinking, and now he had probably hurt her. Sometimes it was frustrating being that impulsive.

She chuckled. “Wow, it really takes nothing to make you panic. Relax, I’m not going to cry, those were just… angry tears. You’re irritating sometimes”.

“I know”, he smiled, tucking a rebellious strand of her hair behind her ear. “I’m sorry”. And he truly was, though he couldn’t hide his relief.

“You better be, Fred Weasley. Now I want you to listen very carefully to what I’m going to say. I don’t like you, I’m in love with you. And if you’re looking for a reason you’re gonna be disappointed ‘cause I have no idea why, I just do, I love you. Even though you’re hideous, and stupid, and clearly have a poor sense of humour”, she added sarcastically, making him laugh. She turned serious and stared into his eyes. “I hate the fact that someone like Stretton could get so easily under your skin. It means that I’m actually bad at something, I couldn’t make you understand how much I care about you”.

Fred rolled his eyes and pulled her into a hug. “We need to work on your ego, monkey. It’s not your fault, not even one bit. I guess sometimes I get scared that one day you’re gonna wake up and realise that you could do better than me”.

“Oh well, you have nothing to worry about, love. I have a terrible taste when it comes to men”.

With a devilish grin, he pressed her against the mattress and rolled on top of her, then started to tickle her. Laughing, she tried to push him away, but he smirked and pinned her wrist. “I thought this was the part when you say good things about me. Am I wrong?”.

“Ye- Ah, no, no, you’re right! Please quit it” she begged, panting. He paused, looking at her expectantly. She stopped laughing and bit her lip. “I was just telling you, how incredibly handsome you are”, she purred.

He moved his face close to her, their lips barely touching. “Were you?”. They were breathing each other’s air. “Anything else?”.

“You’re also extremely charming…”.

“Mmmh”, he ran his tongue over her lips. He could almost hear Mira’s heart pounding.

“And clever, you are so clever…”. He smiled, his eyes those of a predator as he resumed teasing her, never allowing their mouths to make contact. He continued to do so until she couldn’t bear it anymore. “Enough, this is torture!”, she bleated.

Fred’s chest vibrated with his raucous laugh and she took advantage of his distraction to break free from his grip. She sat on his lap and splayed her hands across his chest. “You’re mine, now”, she murmured, just before kissing him hard.

Fred felt his blood buzzing in his ears. The feeling of her fingers slowly sliding under the fabric of his pyjamas and lingering on his collarbones made him dizzy. The kisses became frantic. Their teeth were clicking, but they didn’t care. All of a sudden, the dormitory’s door opened.

George stopped dead in his track. Behind him, Lee roared with laughter at the sight of Mira and Fred, who were trying to recompose themselves in a rush. Grinning sardonically, George teased. “Whoops! I’m sorry, brother… Did we ruin your night? Because you two can go on, we don’t really mind”. Fred threw him a pillow, which he easily dodged.

Mira smirked at her friends without the slightest sign of embarrassment. “Don’t worry, we’ll make up for this another time”. And with a wink she snuggled under the bedcover and fell fast asleep, ignoring Fred’s swearing toward his brother


	10. Mermaids

**[MIRA’S POV]  
**

Soon came February 23rd, the day before the Second Task of the Tournament.

“It’s way too easy, I doubt we’ll have any problems passing the tests”, said George with a smile. He, Mira and Fred had just finished their Apparition Class. None of the three had had any problem mastering Apparition. Actually, the twins had succeeded first, surpassing even Mira. They seemed to be amazingly gifted at it.

“I agree, but still, the Ministry lessons are useless. I wished we’d be exonerated since we already can Apparate”, lamented Mira. 

Fred raised an eyebrow at her. “Not anyone gets special treatments, y'know?”.

 "The princess is too important to follow regular lessons", mocked George with a grin. 

She rolled her eyes and huffed. “Very funny. Don’t try to tell me you wouldn’t prefer spending your time elsewhere, too”. 

“Well, soon enough we’ll take the tests and we won’t have to hear about the three D’s or any other nonsense anymore. Plus, tomorrow’s a great day”, smiled George. 

“Yeah, love, don’t you look forward to finding out what’s the Second Task about?”, asked Fred, putting an arm around her shoulders.

Mira stayed silent for a moment, thinking. Then she shrugged with a smile. “Yes, I guess I am a bit curious… but, come on, nothing can be cooler than a dragon!”.

 "Your passion for deadly fire-breathing monsters is oddly sexy, have I told you that before?“, chuckled Fred. She kissed him on the lips, smirking. 

"Hey, how come you’ve never said that to Charlie?”, exclaimed George, making Mira burst into laughter. 

“Yeah, well, what if he too decides to kiss me? Can’t risk it”, said Fred with a worried expression. 

“Oh, I’d pay to see that”, replied his brother dreamily, earning himself a punch on the arm.

**_**********_ **

Later that evening, they had finished dinner and were headed towards the Gryffindor Tower together with Lee and the girls, when Professor McGonagall called. She was looking at the twins, so the others quickly walked away. “What did you do, this time?”, whispered Mira through clenched teeth while McGonagall was quickly approaching. 

The two didn’t even have the time to answer before McGonagall brusquely asked: “Do any of you know where I can find Miss Granger and Mister Weasley- Uhm, the other Mister Weasley? I assume they are with Mister Potter”. 

“Sorry Professor, we haven’t seen them”, replied George frowning. 

“Wait, I think they’re in the library”, stepped in Mira. McGonagall glanced at her. She looked… worried?  _Might this be about the second task?_ thought Mira. But before she could investigate any further, McGonagall spoke again. 

“Very well. Could you please find them and take them down to my office? Just the two of them”. She definitely looked grim. 

“Sure thing, Professor”, said Fred flashing a smile at her. She quickly thanked them and walked towards her office.

Fred took Mira’s hands in his. “We’ll go. Wait for me in the common room”. She nodded gratefully, she was exhausted. With a peck on her forehead, he parted from her and he headed to the library with George.

**_*********_ **

The next morning everybody rushed to the Lake, trying to get the best seats to watch the task. Everyone was there in the cold morning breeze, just waiting and betting on the outcome of the challenge. Mira stared at the black waters of the lake. 

“What d'you reckon they’ll have to face? The giant squid?”, asked Lee in excitement. 

“Dunno, who knows what’s down there”, commented George. 

“Grindylows”, murmured Mira, her voice so low that nobody heard her talking. She had given it much thought in the previous days.

The giant squid had been bred in order to protect the school and was friendly towards the students. Sure, it was possible that it had been ordered to guard whatever the Champions had to recover. But it was unlikely that they would risk for it to get hurt by some spell. 

Then there were the merpeople. They most certainly were involved in the task, but they were probably going to be more of a support to the judges rather than the antagonists. 

And that left the Grindylows, dark creatures that often attacked humans. There was a bunch of them living in the Black Lake.  _God, I really hope they’re the worst thing that can happen. Harry can handle a bunch of Grindylows._

But five minutes before the beginning of the Task, Harry still wasn’t there, and neither was Ron nor Hermione. The flashing of the POTTER STINKS badges from the Slytherin crowd was becoming more persistent. 

Finally, they saw Harry sprinting towards the judges, and a few moments later the second task began. 

This task was much worse to watch than the first one- well, not that one could actually see anything. The people in the stands could only wait for something to happen, once all the champions had dived into the lake. One hour seemed to be never-ending, as the crowd sat there in waiting.

Suddenly, a gentle grip on Mira’s hand stopped her from digging her nails into her arm, as she sometimes did when she was nervous. She quickly raised her head to see Fred’s smiling face. “You worry too much, monkey. Also, stop hurting yourself. Here, you can torture my arm if you want”, he offered jokingly. 

Mira chuckled, pretending to be annoyed, but she abandoned herself to the feeling of his warm fingers softly squeezing her hand. She was used to always be in control of everything, especially herself. This meant she was almost always on the alert, tense for whatever it might happen. 

However, none of this mattered when Fred was with her. A word, a touch, anything he did was enough to break through her defences. It felt like finally coming home after a bad day, finding nothing but release and peace. Except, she would have never felt this way again about her actual home. He was her home, now. She briefly shut her eyes before resting her head on his shoulder, and he let go of her hand to embrace her tightly.

“Aren’t you worried? Not even a bit?”, she asked, careful not to be heard by anyone but him. 

“What for?”. 

Mira raised her eyebrows. “Oh, dunno, your little brother being held captive by selkies under a like. One of your friends trying to rescue him as the task of a possibly deadly Tournament. A Tournament which, moreover, he’s only taking part in ‘cause someone put his damn name in the Goblet of Fire. Again, possibly with a deadly purpose”, she summarised. 

Fred glanced at her, then shrugged. “Dumbledore wouldn’t let any of his students get hurt. It’s gonna be fine. Plus, Harry’s faced worse than dragons and merpeople”, he said with a confident smile. 

 _He’s right, of course_ , Mira sighed. “Thank you”, she murmured. She had spoken so softly that for a moment she thought he hadn’t heard her, till she saw the corner of his lips curling up.

When the Task was finally completed and everyone was safe, Mira happily joined the applause. And much to everyone surprise, Harry had got rewarded for his 'moral fibre’ and had scored enough to tie with Diggory for the first place. 

 _Nicely done, Harry_ , smiled Mira. 

All the boys were cheering loudly, but Fred’s arm stayed where it was, keeping her close as if she was about to fly away at any time.


End file.
